Santuario
by www.wtf.com
Summary: One Shot.Un departamento que tiene vida propia. Un inquilino encerrado en su interior. Henry ha encontrado un refugio en su hogar maldito, pero solo es cuestion de tiempo para que el horror lo alcanze...


**Silent Hill y sus personajes pertenecen a Konami**

* * *

><p>Un goteo seguia penetrando sus oídos. El pequeño sonido del agua que chocaba contra la porcelana del lavabo le parecía a Henry una dulce melodía reconfortante. Era mucho mejor que el molesto tintineo de las cadenas que ahora abrazaban la puerta de su hogar, como trozos de ropa desgarrada. Aquel aislamiento involuntario, tan repentino como inexpicable, mantenía a Henry Townshend prisionero de su propio apartamento. Era ahora su santuario, un oscuro y maldito santuario. Si, la oscuridad había alcanzado e infestado su hogar como una plaga divina. En las paredes, forradas antes de un tapiz gris , ahora se pintaban de líneas tan negras como la noche. Florecían además, como sangrientos retoños, pequeñas muñecas de carne viva. Lloraban,gemian y movían sus deformes cabezas con zarandeos tan rápidos que a Henry le sorprendió que no fracturaran sus frágiles cuellos en el proceso. Hubiese preferido que así fuese, al menos de esa forma cesarían los molestos lloriqueos de aquellas diminutas bestias.<p>

De su refrigerador, Henry escuchaba como una voz lo llamaba. No era humana, más bien parecían agonizantes maullidos. Y la cosa, lo que fuese que estuviese dentro, estaba tratando de salir. Arañaba la congelada puerta con suavidad pero con determinación. Sus garras putrefactas no cesaban en su intento de escapar de su mortal aislamiento.

Tal vez, ese adefecio no era tan distinto a Henry después de todo….

_Oh, Henry, atiende a las pobres niñas y al animal .Dales amor, como lo haría un padre…._

No, no. Lloren, dulces maldiciones, pero Henry Townshend no es idiota. Prefería morir a sucumbir a aquella voz. Aun así, Henry no podía dejar de preguntarse que demonios estaba ocurriendo. Podía aceptar los fenómenos que ocurrían a su alrededor, incluso aquellas ampollas porosas de sangre que cicatrizaban a las paredes habían dejado de molestarle, pero aceptar no es igual a comprender.

¿Por qué a él?

¿Por qué….

Enterró su pálido rostro sobre sus manos, con el corazón latiendo casi con la misma velocidad que las manecillas del reloj. Aquel reloj que marcaba horas en el transcurso de segundos.

Una gota más hizo eco en el cuarto de baño y Henry reacciono gracias a ella. Se cuestiono si Eileen también podía escucharla…Lo dudaba. Su inocente vecina era ignorante del infierno naciente que crecía y se alimentaba justo en el departamento de al lado, y Henry daba gracias por ello. Lo último que deseaba era verla involucrada en todo ese asunto. Pero era inminente que su santuario pronto la infestaría a ella también. Cubriría su cuerpo, pudrirá su alma y carcomería su carne con sus agudos colmillos, justo como estaba haciendo con Henry.

_Aquella niña….estaba agarrada de la mano de su madre, y se veía tan feliz…._

Alguien paso en ese momento por el pasillo exterior y se detuvo enfrente del cuarto 302. Henry levanto la cabeza, incapaz de atreverse a mirar a la puerta.

Era él.

El verdugo asesino había ido hasta su hogar.

_Siempre te estoy observando, Henry…._

Esta vez, lo voz no resonó en su cabeza, si no que Henry escucho claramente como provenía desde fuera de su departamento .Era una voz grave y suave, libre de emociones pero capaz de infligirlas tan potentemente sobre la mente como un cuchillo contra la piel.

Pero no había de que preocuparse, porque en su hermoso santuario, en su luz bélico departamento ,ningún enemigo podía entrar. Henry estaba a salvo, y su única compañía eran aquellos tormentos que hacían a su mente temblar.

_Madre, pronto volverle a ti. Y este intruso nunca te molestara más…._

Los susurros de Walter Sullivan parecían balbuceos exorcistas que maldecían. Exhalo unas cuantas palabras mas antes de perderse en el ocaso del edifico departamental de donde había venido. Henry Townshend, al igual que había hecho anteriormente Joseph Schreiber , profanaba a su querida madre con su sola existencia. Se atrevía a penetrarla como un violador, a vivir con ella….dentro de ella como si fuese su hijo.

_Solo espera, madre. Tu verdadero hijo se reunirá contigo, solo espera…._

Dentro del departamento 302, el santuario, o como sea que lo llamasen, Henry sentía como su alma parecía retorcerse en su interior. Después, el sonido de un maullido, un sollozo y un goteo de sangre se produjeron al mismo tiempo.

Esta vez, los tarareos de Eileen se unieron a la diabólica melodía.


End file.
